Happy birthday Nathan!
by Lumiie
Summary: L'histoire se déroule après la saison 1 ! et c'est un OS ! Peter déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de vivre a décidé de partir loin, pour une durée indéterminée. Seulement aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial ! Le lien entre les frères va changer de nature ! Nathan x Peter !
Hey c'est encore moi ! Je test un nouveau registre ! Après le Destiel, le Petrincest! Parce que je me suis mise à Heroes -les premiers- et j'ai totalement accroché. Je trouve que les Petrelli mâles ont tellement de classe ! Donc je viens bousculer cet univers avec mon yaoi !

Pairing : M

Couple : Nathan x Peter

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, juste cette histoire !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient sauvé le monde et à présent la période de paix précédait la tempête. Nathan avait repris ses affaires dans la politique sous le regard de sa mère et Peter, et bien lui, il avait voyagé à travers le monde afin de combler maintenant, le vide dans son cœur. Il faut dire que jouer les héros lui avait énormément plu ainsi que de se sentir enfin à sa place. Grâce à cela, sa relation avec Nathan c'était grandement améliorée, il n'y avait plus de secret entre eux, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Peter passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et observa la ville du toit où il était. Il venait tout juste de rentrer, il avait coupé sa mèche et s'était mis à la musculation, ce qui lui avait très bien réussi. Mais à présent que faire?

Les pieds dans le vide, l'ancien infirmier se souvint qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Nathan. Devait-il lui faire une surprise et se faufiler chez lui au risque de réveiller ses enfants et sa femme?

Sans savoir pourquoi, son pouls accéléra soudain. Des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire. Lorsque Nathan lui avait dit je t'aime ce jour là, c'était une nuit tout aussi noire que celle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras et que Peter avait ressentis cette douce chaleur... Pas celle qui l'avait poussé à exploser, une autre sorte de chaleur apaisante et à son contact, le brun avait simplement cessé de penser. Il s'était prélassé dans ce contact entre eux, sans penser aux conséquences.

 **"... à quoi je peux bien penser moi...c'est du passé tout ça."** soupira le concerné, serrant et desserrant son poing comme occupation.

Puis lentement il se redressa et il leva la tête vers le ciel avant de pousser sur ses jambes pour s'envoler. Il vola jusqu'à la maison de Nathan après avoir fait un détour par son appartement. Il atterrit sur le balcon de sa chambre, avança doucement puis observa l'intérieur.

Son frère semblait dormir au milieu des draps défaits, mais aucune trace de sa femme. Cette constatation fit Peter froncer les sourcils. Peut-être qu'en six mois il avait raté pas mal de chose.

Cessant d'hésiter, le héros frappa à la baie vitrée plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le corps de son frère bouge enfin. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Peter put y lire toute la surprise sur son visage d'habitude si neutre et il lui répondit par son éternel sourire en coin, enjôleur. Nathan se leva, poussant les draps de son corps et il vint lui ouvrir plutôt rapidement. Ensuite sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il le prit dans ses bras puissants pour le coller contre lui.

Peter lui rendit avec entrain, fermant les yeux pour profiter du moment ; il ne rentra que lorsque Nathan le relâcha, refermant derrière lui.

 **"Peter, où étais-tu bon sang? Partir comme ça, sans donner le moindre signe de vie? Sais-tu combien je me suis inquiété pour toi?**

 **-J'avais besoin de... tu sais bien... souffler et penser à autre chose Nathan. Après tout on a sauvé le monde... on a failli y rester aussi.**

Le grand frère prit conscience du léger traumatisme que cela avait eu sur son frère. Lui tant que Peter était en vie, il ne demandait pas grand chose en plus. Habillé d'un survêtement, il soupira un coup, frottant son visage pour ensuite s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, invitant son frère à faire de même.

 **"Pourquoi es-tu revenu alors Peter?**

 **-Je sais pas. Mais je t'ai rapporté quelque chose, attends."**

Le brun retira son manteau, restant uniquement en chemise noire et il fouilla dans une de ses poches intérieures. Une fois qu'il attrapa ce qu'il voulait il le tendit à Nathan, ses yeux l'observant attentivement avant de se poser sur le cadeau puis le sol et ainsi de suite, visiblement mal à l'aise.

 **"Joyeux anniversaire Nathan."** lui lance-t-il finalement

Le ton employé était peu assuré, ce qui fit sourire le politicien. A cet instant il revoyait le petit frère qu'il avait toujours eut, celui qu'il voulait préserver. Cette attention le toucha au plus profond de son être. Il tendit la main et la posa sur celle de Peter pour lui caresser, se saisissant par la suite du paquet. Son visage se baissa pour observer ce qu'il faisait et il déchira le papier cadeau avec lenteur. Un fin sourire prit place sur ses lèvres quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un petit livret dans lequel, il y avait que des photos d'eux.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Peter savait lui faire plaisir.

 **"Merci beaucoup Peter.** "

Pour le remercier, Nathan se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, proche, trop proche du coin de ses lèvres, ce qui gêna le plus jeune. Lorsque Nathan commença à se redresser pour reprendre sa place initiale, Peter releva la tête vers lui ; leurs visages étaient tellement proches maintenant. Il pouvait apercevoir chaque détail du visage de son frère.

 **"Au faite, j'aime beaucoup ton nouveau look."** déclara soudainement Nathan.

Mais Peter était trop absorbé par sa contemplation pour le remercier. Enfin Nathan reprit sa place en voyant le trouble chez son frère.

 **"Peter?**

 **-Hm? Oh... Je ferais mieux de partir."**

Sans hésitation, l'ancien infirmier se leva du lit et attrapa son manteau pour se déplacer vers la fenêtre mais une main ferme se referma autour de son poignet. Nathan avait voulu l'empêcher de partir et dans la précipitation, il l'avait tiré vers lui. Réceptionnant le corps contre lui, il s'allongea à moitié. Sa deuxième main se posa dans le dos de son frère pour le coincer. Son cadet avait lâché sa veste et il avait sa tête contre le torse du politicien. Ainsi, il entendait parfaitement les battements de son coeur devenir plus rapide, comme les siens d'ailleurs. Peter ressentait à nouveau cette chaleur lors de son explosion. Quelque chose qu'il avait rarement ressenti, seulement avec Simone.

Alors pourquoi le ressentait-il maintenant? Ce n'était pas... normal. Nathan était son frère, celui qu'il avait toujours admiré et qu'il avait voulu rattraper pour être à sa hauteur. Pour le rendre fier. Etait-il fier de ce qu'ils avaient accompli ensemble? Est ce que sa façon de voir la vie avait changée? En sachant pertinemment que tout pouvait s'arrêter demain?

Nathan lui n'osait pas bouger. Peter lui avait manqué. D'ailleurs il avait voulu partir à sa recherche... Il avait mis tout en pause pour essayer de le retrouver, ce qui avait brisé son mariage. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cela ne l'avait pas tellement heurté. Et à ce moment, il comprit que son monde se résumait à Peter, Peter qu'il avait maintenant contre lui et qu'il pouvait toucher. Son étreinte se resserra un peu et Nathan délaissa le dos de son frère pour glisser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis sous son menton, qu'il releva.

 **"Peter... Tu m'as manqué tu sais. Je t'aime.**

 **-... Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Nathan. Je t'aime aussi..."**

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait l'ampleur de l'ambiguïté qui se créait entre eux mais ce n'était pas important pour l'instant. La magie était présente. Des aveux communs qui changeaient la nature de leur relation. Il n'était plus question de pouvoir, de politique, non, là il n'était question que d'eux.

Le plus jeune appuya sa main sur le matelas pour se redresser un peu, non pas pour fuir mais pour s'approcher davantage, jusqu'à sceller ses lèvres contre celles de son frère. Et comme il l'avait pensé, elles étaient chaudes et accueillantes.

Nathan finit par s'allonger complètement et il répondit au baiser de son frère, quand bien même ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il doutait. Il avait légèrement peur aussi. Peur de tout ce que ça pouvait engager. Cependant ses lèvres bougèrent presque d'elles-même. Leurs bouches se cherchaient, s'appelaient, se complétaient de la même manière qu'ils se complétaient. Le baiser prit de l'importance et bientôt, leurs langues furent de la partie. Se caressant puis tournant autour l'une de l'autre, elles permirent de franchir le cap.

Le plus vieux déplaça sa main toujours sur le poignet de Peter pour aller chercher sa nuque et la naissance de sa chevelure courte. Il l'a saisit et il retourna son frère contre le matelas, le dominant littéralement.

 **"Bon sang... Tu m'as toujours rendu fou Peter.**

 **-Et j'ai toujours voulu que tu me regardes autrement que le petit frère à protéger."**

Pour le regarder autrement, là c'était clair qu'il le voyait autrement! L'homme volant pouffa doucement devant l'air sérieux de son frère qui contrastait avec la rougeur légère de ses joues. Nathan se pencha ensuite pour parsemer le cou de Peter de baisers chauds et passionnés, la peau pâle rougissant par moment, accompagné des soupirs retenus et d'envie du concerné. Le torse de Peter se soulevait plus rapidement, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et appelaient l'air. Lentement ses doigts fins se déplacèrent, pour aller caresser le torse musclé de l'homme au-dessus de lui ; son objectif était de trouver les points faibles de Nathan, de lui faire plaisir, le rendre à nouveau fou. Les bouts de ses doigts glissèrent sur son ventre jusqu'à ses tétons déjà dur. Aucun d'eux ne réfléchissait à ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Leurs instincts dominaient tous leurs êtres.

 **-Hmm...** gronda de plaisir le plus vieux lorsque ses bouts de chair furent pincer. Lui qui déboutonnait la chemise de son frère tandis que sa bouche retrouvait ses lèvres.

Toujours autant collés, ils durent se séparer le temps que Nathan enlève le vêtement à son frère. Une fois que ce fut fait, il l'obligea à arrêter de titiller son corps, le plaquant au lit, ses poignets dans l'une de ses grandes mains puissantes. Peter lui lança un regard surpris et il gigota pour défaire sa prise. Le grand frère secoua la tête négativement et posa son index sur ses lèvres pour lui dire de se taire.

Obéissant, Peter arrêta de bouger net et rejeta sa tête en arrière quand Nathan passa sa langue sur lui. La langue visiblement joueuse, lapait le téton gauche, avant que la bouche du brun ne se referme dessus, lui mordille... Et vint le tour du deuxième qui subit exactement la même chose.

Peter avait envie d'accélérer les choses et il lui fit comprendre en prenant à son tour, l'index de Nathan en bouche. Et il suça explicitement.

 **"-Ah... Pete..."** lâcha le politicien qui imaginait cette moiteur et cette chaleur autre part que sur son doigt.

Son sexe était dur et déjà légèrement couvert de pré-sperme ; c'était un coup bas de la part de son frère. Sa bouche descendit plus rapidement jusqu'à la limite du pantalon sombre. Son regard envieux se posa sur la bosse visible, cachée encore par le tissu. Se penchant encore, Nathan attrapa avec les dents la braguette offerte pour la faire coulisser vers le bas. Il sentit le bassin de son frère venir à sa rencontre et gigotant pour l'aider.

Une fois la braguette descendue, l'homme retira le bouton puis il fit glisser ces derniers remparts. Là son frère n'avait plus rien pour se couvrir et était totalement offert à sa vue. En sentant la fraicheur sur le bas de son corps, Pete relâcha l'index qu'il avait dans la bouche et il écarta les jambes doucement, la respiration haletante. Ses yeux étaient fermés car il savait que son frère le détaillait très précisément. Ses dents tiraillèrent sa lèvre inférieur dans l'attente, la faisant gonfler légèrement.

Puis il eut un souffle sur le bout de sa verge, l'obligeant à trembler de tout son être, suivit de près par une langue malicieuse qui fit le tour de son membre. Cela le fit gémir et Peter tourna sa tête, arqua son corps quand Nathan le pris en bouche.

 **-Ahhh...N...Nathan..."**

Le concerné basculait sa tête de bas en haut doucement, il préférait pour le moment laisser le temps à Peter d'apprécier cette succion passionnelle. A chaque descente, il ouvrait un peu plus la bouche pour pouvoir l'aspirer au plus loin et quand il remontait, ses lèvres se pressèrent un peu plus, sa langue frottant le gland. Cette délicieuse torture augmenta l'état de luxure dans lequel était Peter.

L'index qu'il avait tout à l'heure torturé commença sa descente. Encore humide, il se faufila jusqu'à la partie inviolée du héros. D'abord, il appuya juste dessus avant de faire de petits cercles tout autour ; l'antre se contractait et se décontractait au fur et à mesure des essais et enfin, le doigt s'enfonça en Peter.

Quant à l'intrusion, Nathan sentit le sexe de son frère pulser dans sa bouche, il se recula, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **"Pas maintenant Pete..."** chuchota le politicien, allant embrasser la verge puis le ventre terminant son parcours jusqu'aux lèvres de Peter.

 **-Nathan...Moi aussi...Je veux te..."** déclara le plus jeune entre deux baisers.

L'autre comprit de quoi il parlait et il retira son doigt pour descendre son jogging, collant ensuite son corps nu à Peter. Les deux corps en symbiose étaient tout simplement brûlants. Peau contre peau , ils ondulaient, mimaient l'acte futur.

 **-Tu n'es pas obligé...**

 **-s'il te plait..."** souffla le plus jeune.

Nathan plongea son regard dans le sien pour pouvoir y lire son envie avant de relacher les poignets qu'il tenait depuis le début. Profitant de sa liberté, le brun changea de position et s'installa à l'inverse de son frère qui ne comprenait pas.

 **-...Prépare-moi..."** lui dit-il d'une voix rauque, significative.

Puis sans aucune autre discussion, il posa sa main sur la verge pour la maintenir à la verticale et il débuta la fellation. Mais au contraire de son frère, Peter lui ne voulait pas le torturer, donc il suçait rapidement et vite. Il l'humidifia de salive par la même occasion, sa tête bougeant vite, avalant le sexe de son frère au plus profond de sa gorge. Nathan serra le poing puis les dents tant que c'était bon ce qu'il ressentait. Vite, il déglutit et il inséra deux doigts dans le corps sous lui. Il les observait rentrer et sortir, presque aspiré par l'antre de son frère, ce qu'il trouva tellement excitant. Peter voulait vraiment le sentir.

N'en pouvant plus, des images plein la tête, Nathan se décala pour que Peter lâche son membre puis il l'attrapa et le retourna contre le matelas. Il se colla à son dos et mordilla la nuque de son frère qui serra les draps. Celui-ci releva le bassin, sachant ce qui l'attendait, il entendait les grondements d'envies de son frère ainé aux creux de ses oreilles. Le concerné se masturba un instant avant de se positionner puis de pousser, son gland rentra d'abord et le reste suivi. Nathan ne put retenir son râle de plaisir et il dû attraper à pleines mains les hanches de son frère pour ne pas se déhancher maintenant. Sa prise était ferme et comme ça, à moitié couché sur son frère, relié avec lui de la plus primaire des manières, Nathan dégageait une aura de dominance. Dont son frère était réceptif puisqu'il se détendait rien que part son contact. Il avait l'impression d'être unique. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que son frère pouvait briser son masque de politicien impassible et qui laissait libre cours à ses instincts.

Peter tourna la tête vers Nathan qui le fixait intensément. Il hocha un peu la tête et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour aller capturer ses lèvres. Maintenant à quatre pattes, il sentait Nathan le remplir jusqu'au plus profond de lui et occupé tout l'espace dont il avait besoin. Grisant.

Le baiser était bestial et Nathan commença à bouger ses hanches ; il se retira complètement pour revenir avec force, claquant son bassin contre le fessier rebondit. A chaque poussée, Peter et lui gémissaient contre les lèvres de l'autre. La température de la pièce semblait froide comparée à leurs corps. Oubliant tout, ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre.

Le politicien augmenta sa cadence, son sexe dur heurtant de manière vive, le point qui obligea Peter à lâcher ses lèvres pour respirer. De la salive coulait le long de son menton et ses yeux étaient pétillants.

 **-Encore...hmm...Nathan...**

 **-Ah...Pete... J'aime...notre nouveau...lien..."** taquina le plus vieux en lui faisant un regard significatif.

Peter cacha son visage rouge et il poussa Nathan qui attrapa son poignet pour le forcer à s'allonger, ne laissant que son fessier en l'air. Comme ça la pénétration était plus intense et plus profonde. Bientôt les vas et vient prirent une nouvelle tournure et ils étaient bestiaux pour leurs plus grands plaisirs. La fin arrivait à vitesse grand V, la sueur les recouvrait.

Avant de jouir, Nathan attrapa le sexe de son frère pour le pomper rapidement, son pouce caressant le gland dur et luisant. Il alternait les pressions dessus, plus forte à la base et plus légère vers le bout. Ce qui suffit à Peter pour onduler à son tour du bassin, faisant à la fois coulisser son membre dans la main de Nathan et à la fois le membre de son frère en lui.

 **-Ahh N...Nathan...je vais..."** le prévient-il la voix vibrante d'émotion.

 **-Moi...Aussi P...ete..."**

Peter croisa le regard de son frère et c'est ainsi, yeux dans les yeux, qu'ils jouirent à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Leurs corps tremblèrent le temps de lâcher les giclées de leurs orgasmes et une fois que ce fut fini, Nathan relâcha le brun pour ensuite embrasser son épaule et se coucher à ses côtés. Peter lui évita de s'allonger là où il avait sali les draps donc il se mit contre Nathan, épuisé.

L'un contre l'autre, aucun ne parlait. Nathan caressa simplement du bout des doigts les côtes de son amant, amant qui avait sa tête contre son torse, yeux clos. Après un baiser sur son front, il ferma à son tour les paupières et passa son bras autour des épaules de Peter dans un geste qui se voulait possessif. Bientôt, ils rejoignirent les bras de Morphée...

Ils aviseraient demain. Oui demain tout pouvait être différent.


End file.
